


Sorry I'm Not Good Enough.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, M/M, Self-harming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Anon; Could you do a fic where harry has depression and thinks his not good enough for Louis and Louis is so blind that he doesn’t realize Harry likes him until one day he see’s Harry’s cuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I'm Not Good Enough.

Harry sat at the table opposite Louis playing with the food on his plate with his fork. He had ate most of his food but he couldn’t handle much more. He felt fat. He thanked Louis for the food before going upstairs to the bathroom. He shoved two fingers down his throat before the food he had just ate came back up.

This had started a couple months back, many fans were sending hate on twitter telling him he was ‘fat’ and ‘ugly’. Harry started believing these rumors and every time he ate he would feel fat and make himself sick every time after he ate. He also started cutting, He cuts almost every day. It was an understatement to say he was depressed.

Also Harry was bisexual, no body knew apart from his best friend Louis,Who Harry secretly fancied. Harry thought he wasn’t good enough because he was ‘fat’ and ‘ugly’ and most importantly Louis was straight.

Louis has realized something was off with Harry but he didn’t take much notice, he thought he was probably ill or something. Each day Louis was starting to pay more and more attention to Harry. Something was definitely wrong.

Harry went to the bathroom after getting changed and locked the door. He grabbed his razor and hissed as the cold metal came into contact with his skin. One cut. Two cuts.Three cuts. Harry damped a wet cloth on the cuts that were bleeding before hiding the razor and cloth in the back of the bathroom cupboard. Harry went and laid in the bed and pulled his sleeves of his top down.

Harry fell asleep and about half an hour Louis crept into Harry’s room to go and say goodnight. Once he realized Harry was asleep he was about to go out of the room until he noticed Harry’s sleeve had rolled up and there were some cuts on his arms.

Louis crept over to Harry’s bed and picked up his arm. Louis gasped at all the cuts and a few warm tears slid down his cheeks. Harry’s eyes opened and widened when he realized Louis was looking at his cuts.

”Why?” Louis sobbed.

Harry felt some tears form in his eyes. Harry shrugged ”Hate”

Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and pressed his lips to Harry’s arm, kissing each and every one of his cuts. ”Please stop Haz” Louis said hugging Harry.

”I can’t Lou.. I’m not good enough for anyone! The fans! you! my family! I’m just a fat,ugly worthless dickhead!” Harry sobbed onto Louis’ shoulder.

Louis pulled pack from the hug. ”Hey Hey, who says I’m not good enough for you?” Louis asked.

”Everyone! I don’t deserve to be your best friend..” Harry continued sobbing..

”Of course you do Haz! Don’t listen to haters your amazing” Louis said.

Louis wiped Harry’s tears away with his thumb.

”Lou….I need to tell you something” Harry whispered.

”What is it Haz? You can tell me anything” Louis smiled rubbing his thumb on the back of Harry’s hand.

”I’m..In love….with….you Lou” Harry said squeezing his eye’s shut. Ready for Louis to start hitting him. After a couple of minutes Louis still hadn’t replied. Harry knew it was a bad idea to tell Louis, but he couldn’t keep it to himself for much longer.

”Really Haz.. L-Like you love me more than a friend?” Louis replied.

Harry nodded shamefully, He knew what the fans said were true, he was ‘ugly’ and ‘fat’. He knew he wasn’t good enough for Louis.

'I…I Love you too” Louis whispered.

”You What?” Harry said.

”I said.. I love you too Hazza” Louis said.

Was Harry dreaming? Was he hearing things? Because if his hearing right his best friend who he is in love with, loves him back.

”I have for quite some time now.” Louis murmured.

Harry looked up staring into Louis’ eyes. Louis had the most beautiful eyes, they were like a sea-green color, you could easily get lost in them.

Louis leaned forward and pecked Harry’s lips softly.

”Promise me you’ll stop Harry” Louis said. Harry nodded, he would do anything for Louis.

”I’ll try”

”I’ll be here for you Haz” Louis said.

Harry nodded and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. ”I want you to make love to me Lou” Harry whispered blushing.

”What? you mean like Have sex with you?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. ”Only if you want too”

Louis smiled at Harry, of course he wanted to make love to Harry.

Louis fetched some Lube from his room and came back to Harry’s room, where Harry was in just his boxers waiting for Louis. Louis smiled at the beauty in-front of him, he truly was beautiful. Louis got completely naked and Harry blushed how Louis just exposed his body to him.

Harry was covering his chest, he was insecure. Harry used to love roaming around naked and go swimming with his top off, but it just wasn’t the same once he started reading the hate.

Louis took Harry’s boxers off. ”You don’t have to cover up Harry, You’re beautiful” Louis said kissing Harry slowly on the lips. The kiss wasn’t rushed it was slow and full of love and emotion.

”Gonna make love to you now” Louis said pulling away. Harry nodded and blushed as Louis scanned over his body.

”Get on your hands and knee’s Haz” Louis said putting some Lube on his fingers.

Harry got onto his hands and knee’s and shivered when he felt the cold Lube dripping onto his hole. Louis circled Harry’s hole before slowly pushing his finger in. Harry gasped at the stretch and bit his bottom lip. Louis added another finger and moved around stretching the hole as much as possible.

Louis pulled his fingers out and teared the condom wrapper open. He slid the condom onto his cock and put some lube on a generous amount.

Louis gripped Harry’s hips and slowly entered him. Harry hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. Louis thrust in slowly and gently. He didn’t want to have rough,hard meaningless sex, he wanted to make love to Harry.

He carried on thrusting slowly and he hit Harry’s prostate Harry moaned.

”Gonna come babe” Harry said his head falling between his arms, at the pleasure.

Harry came onto his bed sheets and Louis came into the condom. Louis pulled out and laid on his back on the bed. Harry laid next to him with his head on Louis’ chest.

”I Love You.” Harry said.

”I Love You Too Haz, your amazing and don’t forget it”


End file.
